


Quickie

by LadyDrace



Series: Dialogues In Bed [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of bed-talk and action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

{Late night, Space Station Deep Space Nine. Habitat Ring. Doctor Bashir's Quarters. Bedroom.}

J: [Exhausted panting]

You know Elim, sex doesn't always have to be an hour long marathon. Haven't you ever heard of quickies?

E: [Amused, but clearly not out of breath.]

No, I can't say that I have, my dear.

J: [Huff]

Figures... is it even possible for you to make love in less than 5 hours?

E: [Innocently surprised]

Of course, if that's what you want.

J: [Shrug]

Well sometimes it's nice to just... you know... relieve the pressure.

E: [Pause]

I see. And... do you need pressure relief right now?

J: [Blush, mumble]

Uhm... not really but... I wouldn't say no to... uhm...

E: [Sigh]

Julian, I shall never understand how it can be so difficult to simply say that you want to make love.

J: [Snort]

Oh that's rich coming from the man who never says anything before pouncing me!

E: [Casually pleased with himself]

Action speaks clearer than words, my dear. Oh, and could you tell me what time it is?

J: [Turning to chronometer]

Uhm... it's 23.49. Why?

E: [pounce]

{23.54}

J: [Gasp, pant] Jeez Elim...

E: [Smug and still not out of breath]

Was it... 'quick' enough for you my dear?

J: [Awed]

Good God...

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written just for fun. In my defense I was very sleep deprived when I wrote this and I giggled manically all the way through. And before you ask: yes, Julian is insatiable and Garak is a super-sex-machine.
> 
> Beta: PrelocAndKanar had a peek at this before posting, but I ignored her completely! Muahahahaa! Thanks a lot for your input though. :o)


End file.
